Ousama Game
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: It's Kevin's birthday and his friends decide to play the Ousama game!It's were each person picks a chopstick with a number on it, only one has the word king written on one of the chopsticks The King gets to tell the others what to do SLASHING of allkind
1. Chapter 1

Ousama Game

Summary: It's Kevin's birthday and his friends decide to play the Ousama game! It is also called the King Game. It's were each person picks a chopstick with a number on it, only one has the word king written on one of the chopsticks. The person that picks the king, gets to be the king and tell the other numbers what to do. What fun and weird things will the king make the others do. Read and find out.

Rating: R+ ( for odd and sexual things)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the South Park characters. If either I or Tentenxhinata did, the show would be tons more gay and cannon. I would have Butters x Cartman being way, way more gay!

Pairings: many different pairings…

Note: this story is written by yurilover88 and Tentenxhinata…we have worked really long and hard on this! We came up with this random idea while reading a Doumeki x Watanuki fan art story. We spent 12 hours straight writing this out. I mean we spent all night for 12 HOURS writing this. We are not done yet. So there will be tons more action and randomness!

Also, this story has a odd format… /

Enjoy.

"Happy sixteenth birthday Kevin!" everyone said together. Kevin grinned and thanked everyone for coming to his party.

…..

Bebe: okay…we all know it's Kevin's Birthday and because I'm a good friend I have come up with a game for all of us to play.

All:-groans-

Bebe: oh, come on… it will be fun. Okay this is how the game works.*reaches into he book bag and pulls out chopsticks* everyone choose a chopstick. Keep in mind that there is only one chopstick with a K and the rest of them have numbers. Now the person who choose's the one with the K, gets to be the king and the king gets to tell the number what to do. Got it?

All: yeah

Each person went up to Bebe and picked a chopstick out of her hand until there was only one left.

Bebe: YES! OMG….Look, I'm king!*squee*

All: awww….

Cartman: Fuck, I wanted to be king! This sucks balls!

Bebe: okay, I am the king…you numbers have to do what I say. My 1st order is number 12th bring me a slice of cake

Wendy: okay, *walks out of Kevin's bedroom and gets cake and brings it back*

Bebe: thanks!*digs in*

Bebe: my 2nd order is for number 14th to tell me what is your favorite Scary movie?

Tweek: gash…too…much…pres…pressure! Gash…maybe…night...nightmare on…elm…elm street! Ahhhh…" Tweek pulled at his golden locks of hair. Twitching ever so slightly.

Bebe: okay, tweek. Nice choice, now I order number 8 to suck on a popclice

Butter: oh boy, neat-O! *gets up and walks out to get a popclice, then heads back and sets down and sucks on it for 2 mins. Then licks it*

Bebe: yess, take it butters! Mmmhhhh..

Clyde: What The Fuck ...Bebe, you pervert! O_o

Cartman: sweeeet * grins*

stan: gross, butters stop being gay with the damn thing

Bebe: now number 9th. Take off your clothes and wear nothing but your underwear, while snuggling up to a teddy bear with number 11. Both in underwear, while I take a picture!

ALL: WTF

Kyle: that's just sick Bebe, I'm not doing that! No way…no how. I quit the game. I'm out.

Stan: yeah, me too Bebe. that's gay!

Bebe: fine, you guys can go, but before you do…I want to tell you that I have blackmail on every single one of you! You wouldn't want me to tell people, now would you?

Stan: your lying!

Kyle: prove it Bebe.

All: ooooooOOOoooo O_O

Bebe: fine, Stan, can I see you outside the room for a minute? *gets up and head to door, followed by Stan, who is reluctant

*Door shuts*

All: muttered….WTF

Bebe and Stan both walks back into the room

Stan: dude, I'm in! I'll do it… O_O Kyle sorry, but some things must stay hidden

Kyle: dude?

Bebe: . grins happily…you still won't do it Kyle...may I see you outside, Please. Bebe said with a grin.

Kyle: sure, but I don't care what it is, I'm not going though with it. Walks out

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Door shut~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carig: well…..Kyle?

Kyle: Stan, get undressed! And get the god damn teddy bear. Fuck!

Bebe: rubs hands together…okay! Lets get started! Cheers loudly. .

Cartman: dude, I don't want to know what she has on me! that's bitch Bebe.

Craig: yeah, I'm just going to go along with it all

Red Goth: sigh *looks to mike* damn, I should have stayed in the dark. Damn you raven

Cruly Goth: *smokes* what a drag, when I get home I'm going to voodoo raven

Bebe: okay! Stan, Kyle, are you guys ready I have the camera! I'm waiting for your hot asses to get out here.

Cartman: sweeet, I'm glad that's not me!

Butters: yeah. Poor fellas

Clyde: I wanna go home!

Stan: lets just get this over with

Red: nice butt Kyle!

Kyle: ummm…thanks! O_O

Stan: you get on the bed behind me…and I'll snuggle the teddy bear.

Bebe: nice, okay boys, pretend your asleep. Okay good

All: a few laughs, a few gross calls and a few silent ones.

Kyle: okay, we're done…jumps off bed, face red...runs to change clothes

Stan: sigh, Bebe, I will get you for this!

Bebe: oooh, you know you love me. Now for my next order

All: praying its not them…all muttering

Bebe: oh come on, that was funny and random, it gets better…now. Number 6...I order you to kiss the birthday boy.

Clyde: Waaaahhh! -kicks his feet in a tantrum- Damn it!

Stan: Dude, it's his birthday…

Kyle: Yea, it's not like you have to French him or anything. Just kiss him on the cheek.

Bebe: Oh! Better idea, French the birthday boy, number 6!

Kyle: -gives Clyde a sympathetic look- My bad….

Kenny: Go for it Clyde! Give him a ten second frencher! Move your tongue around in his mouth, then occasionally-

Stan: Shut up Kenny!

Clyde: I hate you guys! T^T

Craig: Look Clyde, we're all prisoners here. It sucks ass but if you try to get out of it she'll just turn the tables in her favor and get you to do it anyway.

Kevin: ….

Clyde: But-

Craig: Stan and Kyle had to do something much worse and tried to get out of it. All you have to do is kiss a guy on the mouth for two seconds. No one is taking a picture and no one here will bring it up because we'll all have dirt on each other. *Gives Cartman his usual blank stare. Cartman makes an innocent face*

Cartman: What are you implying, Craig?

Craig: -ignores Cartman- Suck it up and kiss Kevin.

Kevin: If it makes you feel better, I don't want you to kiss me either.

Craig: See? No one is happy.

Kenny: I am! Action at last! /everyone ignores Kenny/

Clyde: -wipes eyes- Fine. *sigh*

/Clyde turns to Kevin, takes a deep breath, and leans in to kiss him. Kevin meets him halfway and opens his mouth just enough to let Clyde slip his tongue inside. Clyde and Kevin kiss for five seconds./

Kenny: Woohoo! Flash a nipple! Grab his ass, do something! /scene is over/ Just a kiss? That's lame.

Bebe: -inner fan girl scream- xD See Clyde, that wasn't so bad now was it?

Clyde: … /

Kevin: …../

Bebe: Now which number should I torture…I mean…._order_ next?

All: Groans.

Kenny: Me!

Bebe: I don't know your number, Kenny. I don't know anyone's number except those who have already gone.

Kenny: Aww, man!

Dylan (RG): I'm stuck in this conformist hellhole!

Bebe: Let's see…Number 7, I want you to put whipped cream on number 10's chest and lick it off, nice and slow.

Dylan: What?

Kevin: -sigh- I guess I have no choice.

Dylan: Dammit!

Bebe: And I want number 2 to put whipped cream on number 9's neck and do the same! ^^

Cartman: G++dammit Bebe you bitch!

Stan: Oh God, dude. This is not cool. This is so not cool.

Cartman: You're picking nothing but guys you sick bitch! I don't wanna play this stupid game anymore!

Kenny: We can trade numbers, Cartman.

Bebe: Sorry, no trades! ^^

Kenny: Aw man. I'm bored!

Craig: Don't be such a pussy. Whether you do this or not, Bebe's going to win. Stop your bitching and just do it so we can be done with this stupid game.

Cartman: Fuck you, Craig, you asshole! You're just saying that shit because she didn't call your number out and make you do this lame shit!

Bebe: Well, Cartman, you do have a choice! Are you willing to do this, or will you risk me leaking out some information you just might not want everyone else to know? -evil smirk-

Stan: Look, fat ass, I really really really really don't want to do this, but dammit let's just get this over with.

Kyle: Stan…was the information she had on you so bad you have to do _this? _

_Stan: ….I really don't want to talk about it._

_Kyle: … O_O_

_Cartman: Dammit! I hate this shit!_

_Tall Goth: Are you seriously going to go through with this, Dylan?_

_Dylan: It's not like I have a choice like you. She actually has something on me. Damn it!_

_Tall Goth: -smokes his cig- That sucks._

_Bebe: Well if we're all done whining and bitching, I'll go get the whipped cream! ^^ /goes into the kitchen and gets out two cans off whipped cream she put in there earlier and heads back to Kevin's bedroom/ Okay, boys, let's get started! _

_Kenny: Woohoo!_

_All: …_

_Bebe: Here's your can, Cartman. /hands Cartman whipped cream/ and here's yours. /Hands can to Dylan/_

_Dylan: I'm not number seven._

_Bebe: Oops, sorry. /Takes can back and hands it to Kevin/_

_Kevin: -sigh-_

_Bebe: Okay, Cartman you're up first!_

_Cartman: -mumbles under his breath: stupid, sick, bitch. Making me do this gay shit. weak!- _

_/Cartman walks over to Stan and shakes up the whipped cream can. The whole time he makes no eye contact. Stan sighs and leans his head back a bit and tilts it to the side so that Cartman can have easy access when applying whipped cream. Kyle turns his head, Kenny looks with interest/_

_Kenny: I'm so gonna pick on you forever, Cartman!_

_Cartman: Fuck you, Kenny!_

_Stan: Dude, come on. You can kill Kenny later._

_Cartman: Alright, alright. _

_/Cartman sprays a line of whipped cream on Stan's neck and slowly, while cringing, licks it off./_

_Stan: Alright, it's over!_

_Bebe: Cartman, I'm not happy with that. I want you to put the whipped cream all over his neck and lick it off nice and slow._

_Cartman: Screw you, Bebe you bitch! I did what you said._

_Bebe: I am the king, and the King is not happy. Now, number 2, cover number 9's neck with whipped cream and lick it off slowly or else I'll make you do something worse._

_Cartman: -mumbles: G++dammit. Stupid asshole-_

_Stan: I hate you so much right now, Bebe. _

_/Cartman completely covers the front of Stan's neck with whipped cream and licks it off slowly./_

_Kenny: Yea. Massage his nipples. Make Stan moan or something. OOOOO! Suck his finger! /the scene is done/ Damn it! You guys suck!_

_Stan: There! Now we're done!_

_Cartman: You will pay for this, Bebe._

_Bebe: ^^ Alright. Number 7 and number 10 it's your turn!_

_Dylan: -sigh- I will not live this down._

_Kevin: Well, here goes._

_/Dylan takes off his shirt, revealing a body that wasn't very muscular, but was also more than skin and bones. He was thin, but not too thin, just a bit on the androgynous side and his chest was hairless. He sighed and waited for Kevin to spray him with cream. Kevin also sighs and shakes up the can. He then approaches Dylan and prepares to put the whipped cream on him/_

_Dylan: Should I lay down or something?_

_Kevin: I guess so. _

_Dylan: I'll just get on the bed and lean against the wall or something._

_Tall Goth: -puts out his cig on his tongue- * mumbles to himself: Can't believe he's really gonna do it.* _

_Tall Goth: Why the hell am I even here?_

_Dylan: …Moral support._

_/Dylan climbs on the bed and rests his back against the wall and Kevin climbs on top of him. He then completely covers Dylan's chest with whipped cream just in case Bebe complained and made him do it over just like with Cartman. Kevin then began to lick it off of Dylan very slowly. Occasionally Kenny would make comments and suggestions, but Kevin completely ignored him. Mike watched with mild interest./_

_Bebe: That will do gentle men. -inner laugh-_

_Kenny: I demand a do over! I was not satisfied. Come on, King Bebe, demand a do over!_

_Bebe: Sorry, Kenny. The king was satisfied this time._

_Kenny: Damn it! _

_/Dylan redresses and goes stand next to Tall Goth/_

_Dylan: Fuck my life. -lights a cig-_

_Bebe: alright everyone, the king was happy with the game so far. So now I'm going to kick it up a little bit. My next order…number 12 and 5 to make out for 5 minutes. While number 5 cross dresses._

_All: ….._

_Wendy: that's fine with me Bebe...I can do it._

_Kenny: ah, man! I'm never going to get a turn. Damn it! I should have been the one to make- out. Hell I'll even cross-dress.*mutter's to himself, about the unfairness of it all.*_

_Token: ummm…why do I have to cross-dress?_

_Bebe: because token, I said so and your druids would look really good in a dress. I mean you don't have to, if you don't want to. You could always, let me tell everyone your little dark secret. _

_Token: fine._

_Kenny: oooh hot black men! I want a piece of that dark meat_

_Stan: token, its okay man. I mean your kissed wendy before…soo….yeah!_

_Red: ummm…Bebe what dress is he wearing?_

_Bebe: well that's easy! Token your going to wear my cheerleading outfit. *dig in the school bag and pulls out the said dress. Bebe smile's happily*_

_Butters: wow, Bebe your really enjoying yourself huh?_

_Bebe: why yes I am! Here token put this on. *hands over outfit*_

_Token: sigh. I'll be right back. *walks out of room, heads to bathroom*_

_ALL: gasp_

_Wendy: wow, token, it really didn't fit did it? *giggle*_

_Token was wearing a ripped top that was falling off his shoulders, but the shirt remind on his body. The shirt, fit him so well, that you could see the shapely girl-ly legs he had. Well girl-ly except for the hair legs*shudders*_

_Kenny: *whistle* can I take you home chocolate boy?_

_Craig: snicker_

_Cartman: hahahahaaa…lame!_

_Curly Goth: gay *smokes*_

_Butters: well, I think u look nice token!_

_Tweek: gahhhhh…nooo, its like Jason all over again! *shudders*_

_Token: shut up. After this, I'm not playing. I'm going home._

_Bebe: no your not! I'm king and I say you'll stay. Besides I need even numbers_

_Wendy: token, it's fine. It's all fun and games. Besides, you get to kiss me and you don't look half bad in that._

_Bebe: also token, you owe me for a new outfit. K? now, make out!_

_Kyle: this is wrong, but at least it's not gay. Right Stan?_

_Stan:…..yeah, sure *looks down and away from Kyle_

_Wendy took token in her arms and started making out like there was no tomorrow. Token put his arms around wendy's waist and pulled her close. Wendy let her hands roam around on tokens butt, pulling the skirt up a little higher, showing the white panties. Wendy grabbed token ass and gave it a squee's _

_All: cat-calls_

_Kenny: oh, baby! Mmmmm…yes, right there baby!_

_Stan: shut up _

_Bebe: wow, okay you guys times up! Good job, I wish more people were like that! _

_Wendy and token brook apart and token left to change._

_Bebe: okay, next order…hmmmm…number 3, I want you to play the pocky game with the king._

_Red: that's fine with me Bebe. I only have strawberry flavor, so I hope you don't mind!* gets up and heads to Bebes side with a box of pocky*_

_Kenny: woohooo….finally some girl on girl action! *muttered* awww…Damn it, I wish I wasn't poor, other wise I would have a camera for this...hey, hey, Bebe, let me use your camera for a minute. _

_*raise up hands to make a grab for the camera*_

_Bebe: Ah, what the heck. -hands Kenny the camera- Knock yourself out! _

_Kenny: Yes! Yeeesssssssssssssssss! Hahahahahaaaaa! -takes camera gingerly-_

_Bebe: Alright, Rebecca, let's get started. And no worries, strawberry pocky is the best. -grabs a stick of the awesome pocky ever and sticks it in her mouth-_

_Red: *giggle* you may not know this but I'm really good at this game! Kenny, I'll give you one hell of a show_

_Kennny: *drool* Mmmm…_

_Curly Goth: looks on with deep interests. *smoke, poof* _

_Wendy: gross*sticks out tongue*_

_Bebe and red stare's at each other, while each one takes a end of the pink pocky stick. Red sucks on her end a little, moaning ever so slightly _

_Kennny: *nearly dies of a boner* drool_

_/Each girls starts to bite their end, in till they both get to the middle. Hoping the stick doesn't break, red lent in caching Bebe by surprise, as Red forced her tongue in her mouth. Bebe placed her hands around Reds side's as Red grab bebe's left breast. They both moaned as their mouth danced in a silent battle./_

_All: O_O_

_Stan: Jesus, dude!_

_Kevin: wow, something tells me that they done this before._

_Kenny: *snap, snap, snap* oooh, baby! Yes keep going…more moaning, Bebe move your hands up and down…yeah, like that….woohooo…_

_Curly goth: damn, that's is hot. Shit, now I'm turning into them! Fuck *still looks on with great interest*_

_Clyde: I love your birthday Kevin_

_Kevin: me too_

_A minute later the two girls broke apart. Both gasping for air._

_Red: how was that kenny? More to your liking? *wink*_

_Kenny: fuck yeah!_

_Bebe: okay, I'm glad you boys enjoyed a little less gay stuff, im sure this was more to your liking. Anyways next order is…number 11 has to lick a banana, tasting it very slowly…like the banana is a penis that needs to be savored. Also, when your done you must, ever so slightly bite the tip of the banana off with your mouth. Go slow and remember to treat the banana, with how you want your hard penis to be treated. Got it?_

_Kyle: Ah, G**dammit!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ousama Game

Summary: It's Kevin's birthday and his friends decide to play the Ousama game! It is also called the King Game. It's were each person picks a chopstick with a number on it, only one has the word king written on one of the chopsticks. The person that picks the king, gets to be the king and tell the other numbers what to do. What fun and weird things will the king make the others do. Read and find out.

Rating: R+ ( for odd and sexual things)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the South Park characters. If either I or Tentenxhinata did, the show would be tons more gay and cannon. I would have Butters x Cartman being way, way more gay!

Pairings: many different pairings…

Note: this story is written by yurilover88 and Tentenxhinata…we have worked really long and hard on this! We came up with this random idea while reading a Doumeki x Watanuki fan art story. We spent 12 hours straight writing this out. I mean we spent all night for 12 HOURS writing this. We are not done yet. So there will be tons more action and randomness!

Also, this story has a odd format… /

Enjoy.

Bebe: okay, I'm glad you boys enjoyed a little less gay stuff, im sure this was more to your liking. Anyways next order is…number 11 has to lick a banana, tasting it very slowly…like the banana is a penis that needs to be savored. Also, when your done you must, ever so slightly bite the tip of the banana off with your mouth. Go slow and remember to treat the banana, with how you want your hard penis to be treated. Got it?

Kyle: Ah, G**dammit!

Kenny: Give me something good, Kyle. Pretend like the banana is Stan, or whoever gets you off…and has a penis.

Stan: Shut the hell up, Kenny!

Kyle: Kenny, you're not helping.

Bebe: I'll go get the banana!~

/Bebe goes into the kitchen and grabs the banana that she put on the counter earlier that day. She then returns to the room./

Bebe: Okay, Kyle, you're on! ^.~

/Kyle reluctantly takes the banana and stares at it. It is clear that he doesn't want to do it./

Cartman: It's okay, Kyle just pretend you're sucking my balls. -reference to imagination land-

Kyle: -glares at Cartman- Fuck you, fat ass! -stares at the banana- Damn it!

Stan: Just do it, man.

Kyle: Okay, okay!

/Kyle sighs, peels the banana and brings the banana to his lips, he takes a deep breath and sticks out his tongue and licks the banana nice and slow. He hesitates to do it again, feeling his face burn red./

Kyle: *thinks: Damn it, this is so gay!*

Kenny: Okay, Kyle, take it in your mouth nice and slooooooooow….

/Kyle ignores Kenny's comment, then ends up taking his advice anyway. He blushes a brighter shade of red, feeling gayer by the minute./

Dylan: *flips hair* Wow, that's so gay. -smokes his cigarette while secretly liking what he's seeing.-

Tall Goth: -exhales- Yep.

/Kyle slowly pulls the banana out of his mouth and licks the tip a bit. He fights the urge to gag, and stop right there./

Stan: woah! Kyle I didn't know you had it in you man. *blush*

Kenny: Oh, that's perfect! Lick the tip some more and then like swallow the shaft.

Kyle: Dammit, Kenny! You're ruining my concentration!

Kenny: I'm just giving you some tips on a good blowjob!

Kyle: It's just a stupid banana!

Kenny: Yea, and you're deep-throating it! ^^

Kyle: Gah!

Stan: kenny, shut the hell up, just give him advice. Don't make it gayer than it needs to be.

Bebe: Please continue. Kenny….don't ruin my banana/ kyle moment. And Kyle….just take Kenny's advice.

Kyle:…

/Kyle takes a deep breath and licks the tip of the banana again, then sticks it in his mouth as far as it can go and slowly pulls it out again. Against his will a moan escapes his lips. He then blushes even deeper, making sure not to make any eye contact with anyone else./

Butters: Oh, wow. He's totally getting into this, isn't he?

Craig: Looks like it.

Mike: If that was a girl, I think I'd be pretty happy.

Kenny: Yo, Kyle kick it up a notch!

Cartman: mmh, yes, jew blowjobs…mmmh stan, you would love a piece of that! Right hippie?

Clyde: whoa, go kyle!

Stan: Just keep going kyle….don't listen to fat ass over there…now, what you need to do is take your tongue and swirl it around the tip of the banana…do it like you want someone to do you.

Kenny: hey that's my line Stan…you meanie!

Tweek: Ah! -twitch- What the hell kind of birthday party is this? Gah! I hate birthday parties. I will not go to another one!

Token: -to Tweak- We should totally bail.

Tweek: Gah! -twitch- Okay.

/Kyle tries to ignore Stan as he takes his tongue and swirls it around the tip of the banana. He then closes his mouth around it and sucks on it like a lollipop. As he sticks the banana deep into his mouth again, Tweek and Token attempt to sneak out of the room. Bebe sees them out of the corner of her eye and signals Wendy to stop them. She then returns her attention back to Kyle who seems to be really getting into it. Kenny momentarily left the room and Wendy blocks the exit from Token and Tweek./

Tweek: Ah! -twitch-

Token: Damn it!

Wendy: Seriously, why did you even bother?

/Kyle moans softly as he slowly pushes and pulls the banana in and out. His face was as red as Pip's jacket, and he was completely losing himself. His breathing became more erratic and the moaning was more frequent. He had completely forgotten where he was, thinking only of how Stan would feel if this were him. Would Stan like it if it were Kyle's tongue tracing a path along his shaft? Would Stan moan if Kyle licked and sucked on the tip a bit longer, perhaps tugging on the loose skin ever so gently? Electricity coursed through his veins, followed by a wave of heat. Somewhere in the dark corridors of his mind he could imagine the whole scene, and then out of nowhere, ever so clearly he heard himself say: "Oh, Stan!" Kyle's eyes immediately open./

Kyle: Stan!

All: Stan?

Craig: What about Stan?

Stan: -shocked but tries to play it off- Yea, what about me?

Kyle:…Nothing. -bites off the tip of the banana mercilessly- There I'm done.

/All the guys cringe./

Bebe: Um…well that's not what I expected, but ok. Good job.

Kyle: …. /

Clyde: -to Craig, Token, Tweek, Butters and Kevin- I don't think I can ever look at Kyle the same way.

Butters: Yea, he was totally getting into sucking that banana.

Craig: I thought he was just supposed to lick it.

Kevin: This is the weirdest birthday I've ever had…

Token: Yea, don't invite Bebe next time. Bebe's kind of sick and twisted. She like a female version of Cartman. That and she into that anime gay stuff...ummm.…yeah..

Bebe: it's yaoi token. Get it right! I'm proud of my obsession.

Clyde: I think Kenny would like her.

Wendy: -Whispers to Red- Hey what do you think that whole Stan thing was about?

Red: -whispers- I don't know. Do you think maybe he was thinking about-

Wendy: -out loud- Oh, God! You don't think….?

Cartman: -To Kyle- I know your secret, Kyle.

Kyle: What the hell are you talking about?

Cartman: -whispers- I know you were thinking about Stan while sucking that banana Kyle. That's why you were getting all into it.*Cartman's smiled in twisted pleasure*

Kyle: What? That's ridiculous, Cartman!* looks away from Cartman to the eyes of Craig. Craig stared back with a blank stare, but it seemed like he knew what was going through Kyle's mind.*

Cartman: Is it Kyle? When you first started out you were nervous and shy, as any jew that didn't like bananas would be, and Kenny was giving advice. You got mad at Kenny and complained about how your concentration was being interrupted. You were having problems imagining Stan's penis in your mouth.

Kyle. What! That's ridiculous! Shut up fat ass! Go away.

Cartman: Oh really? Then maybe this will open your eyes. When you complained Stan covered for you, as he always does, and gave you advice. You continued with the banana like before, but you were more into it, taking Stan's advice and getting all hot. Admit it Jew boy. You're hot for Stan. You wanted Stan's penis in your mouth.

Kyle: ugh! -rolls eyes-

Cartman: And then, when you completely lost yourself, you moaned Stan's name, but then shocked yourself and questioned, out loud, why you were thinking about Stan. You, Kyle, must deal with the fact that you're gay for Stan. You must come to terms with the fact that you want Stan to fill you with his hot semen.

Kyle: -shouts angrily- Damn it, fat ass! I am NOT gay for Stan, I was NOT thinking about giving Stan a blowjob, AND I do NOT want to swallow Stan's semen! So fuck off, fat ass!

All:… O.0

Cartman: laughs evilly* I knew it, your gay for Stan! *hold stomach as he double over laughing* don't feel bad jew, I think the hippie has a boner for you too.

Tweek: gah! -twitch- I like you Kevin, but I am not coming to another one of your parties! I'm not going to any parties ever again. Ahh!

Clyde: Wow.

Stan: -completely out of it-…

Wendy: -whispers to Red- Omg! Omg! I can't believe this!

Red: -whispers to Wendy- It's ok, there's no way Stan likes him that way. Calm down, girl.

Wendy: -in shock- But…but…

Craig: Well I guess that explains the whole Stan thing.

Kevin:…

Butters: Don't listen to Eric, Kyle. If you like to think about Stan while doing perverted things, well none of us here are gonna judge you.

Kyle: G**damn it!

/Kenny enters the room again./

Bebe: Welcome back, Kenny. You missed something good.

Kenny: For real? Dammit!

Stan: -lost in thought- *mumbles to himself: Kyle was thinking about…..me?* o.o

Tall Goth: This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. -puts cigarette out-

Dylan: -flips hair- I need to get out of here!

Bebe: Well then….I guess I could just start with the next number. Hm…Oh I know! I want number 13 and number 10 to go in the closet for 7 minutes of heaven. Meaning you have to make-out, you can do whatever…go to 1st base to home run for all I care. But I want to see a hickey on each person's neck when they come out. Do you understand? I want numbers 1 and 14 to join them for the same reason. And both pairings must do what I ask, because if they don't I will make them do something much, much worse later on. And I have my ways of knowing. -evil smirk-

Kenny: Woo. This is getting good! ^^ but I wish you would have picked me for this Bebe! Pick me damn it!

Bebe: I'm sorry, Kenny. I don't know your number! ^^

Kenny: Damn it, it's the one you haven't called yet!

Bebe: Well I haven't called numbers 8, and 4 yet.

Kenny: Ooo, that's my number!

Bebe: What, number 8?

Kenny: Yea….no no! It's number-

Bebe: Okay. I'll call number 8 next then!

Kenny: Nooooo! Damn it all! You're doing this to torture me!

Bebe: But I'm calling your number next! ^^

Kenny: Gahhhhh! Dx

Bebe: Okay, Let's do this thing!

Mike: Wait, what? But, isn't number 10 a guy?

Bebe: Yea, so what?

Mike: …Not cool…

Dylan: Oh, God, Mike is number 13? Damn it!

Tweek: gah! I have to do stuff in the closet with number 1 for 7 minutes? -twitch- Ahh! I thought I was done earlier! I didn't think I'd have to go again. Gah!

Bebe: Well, Tweek, all you did was answer a question. Doesn't really count as a turn, does it?

Tweek: -twitch- Ah! I hate this game!

Craig: …

Bebe: Just for good measure, I want Butters and Cartman to watch them to make sure they are actually kissing, or touching, or doing something interesting besides just sitting there.

Butters: Oh, neat-o!

Cartman: What? That's so gay!

Butters: I'll do my best, King Bebe. I'll make sure they do something good…or would it be bad?

Cartman: Yea, Butters will do a good job, you don't need me in there!

Bebe: The King is growing bored of you, Cartman. Maybe I should just tell everyone all the dirt I have on you.

Cartman: Damn it, Bebe you bitch! I will fucking kill you for making me do this gay shit, you stupid sick Bitch!

Bebe: Well then, Shall we get started, now?

Craig: I guess I was bound to get a turn eventually.

/Craig stands up, dusts himself off and heads towards Kevin's closet turns to face Tweek. Everyone gasps and stares in shock./

Craig: Well, Tweek, are you coming?

Tweek: -twitch- Yea I guess so.

/As Tweek heads for the closet, Cartman stares in a momentary paralysis./

Cartman: Woah, wait. Hang on a second. Craig is number one?

Craig: …Yea. -blank stare-

Cartman: -chuckles with shock- Wait wait wait. Craig is number one and Tweek is number 14?

Craig: …Looks like it.

Cartman: -laughs- Okay okay, so let me get this straight…Craig is number one, Tweek is number 14 and you guys have to go in the closet and make-out for seven minutes? Ahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!

Craig: What's so funny?

Cartman: -cries from laughter then takes a deep breath- Ahaha….Nothing…Ahahaha…Nothing's funny, Craig. It's just, this whole game you kept saying "Just do it," and "Don't be a pussy," And now you have to make-out with a boy for seven minutes! -laughs harder-

Craig:…Whatever it's not a big deal.

Cartman: Oh, God. Thank you Bebe. Thank you for this opportunity to watch Craig suffer.

Craig:…Let's go Tweek.

Tweek: Gah! -twitch-

/Tweek and Craig walk into the closet followed by a laughing Cartman, and an innocent Butters. Mike and Dylan slowly get up and follow the other four. Neither seemed thrilled by the idea./

Bebe: before you go in there boys, I want you to know that I will keep time. I will kick on the door after 7 minutes are up and I will let you all out.

/When the last of the boys enters the closet, Bebe shuts the door and locks it from the outside and walks towards her bag near Kevin's bed./

All 6: nods heads

Red: she really loves her gay men.

Wendy: yeah, I'm just happy Stan isn't doing any of that stuff.

Token: this is soo lame. Poor tweek

Kevin:* walks up to Bebe, whispers in her ear* I think Red goth might have a thing for Mike. are we all playing this game, to help them get together or are you doing this for your own sick twisted pleasure?

Bebe: *giggle* a little of both, now everyone…I want to turn your attention to my new laptop. *gets out her laptop from her big black bag. She starts up the laptop, set's up a wire from her laptop to Kevin's 42 inches flat screen TV. She then turns on the video set-up that she had hidden in the closet. *

Token: what the hell Bebe! What's wrong with you! You had this plan all along didn't you?

Kyle: this is not right.

Curly Goth: *smokes* nice. Who would have thought that the cheerleader could be so Goth.

Clyde: I'm so glad that it's not me in there. Also, nice TV Kevin

Kevin: I agree. And thank you!

Kenny: WhooHoo…this is better than Backdoor sluts 9. Anyone want to make a bet on who will make the 1st move?

Wendy: this is gross, but I'll take your bet Kenny. I bet you Red goth will be the 1st to make the move.

Token: leave me out of this

Kenny:* ignores token* I think your wrong, it's Carig that's going to make the 1st move. Anyone else?

Curly Goth: this isn't so bad

Bebe: yes, I agree with Kenny. Craig is totally the man that will make the 1st move. Red goth is totally the uke, when it comes with Mike. Mike would take charge with this make-out thing.

Kenny: -snatches Kyle's hat- Money! Place all the bet money in the hat, people! -goes from person to person collecting money in Kyle's hat. Kyle is too upset, and out of it to really notice or care. Stan mentally left the party ages ago./

-Meanwhile, in the closet-

/Craig and Tweek are at the far left corner of Kevin's walk-in closet, while Dylan and Mike are at the right corner. Cartman is standing near the middle of the closet on the left side near Craig, and Butters is near the middle on the right. There is a small space between Butters and Cartman that creates a path to the closet door. Dylan is sitting down in the corner, resting his back against the wall near a few boxes full of Star Wars collectibles, and Mike was standing on the left side of the wall about three feet from the door. Tweek was twitching occasionally in the corner on the left directly across the room from Mike and Craig was standing near the back of the closet, about three feet from Tweek./

Cartman: Heheh. So, Craig, you wanna go ahead and start making out with Tweek, now?

Tweek: Ah! Do we really have to do this?

Mike: Seems like it. Well, number 10 I guess we should just get started.

Dylan: Well…we do have seven minutes. Let's just wait a while. We don't have to do it right away, we just have to have a hickey before we leave. -flips hair- let's just wait until the last minute.

Tweek: Yea! I'm with that guy. -twitch- I don't wanna do this!

Mike: Neither do I, but considering who my partner is…maybe I'll enjoy my revenge. -evil smirk-

Dylan: …

Tweek: Ah! -twitches and pulls out hair-

Craig: Calm down, it's not that big a deal.

Cartman: Not that big a deal, huh, Craig?

Craig:…

Cartman: If it's not that big a deal how come you aren't kissing Tweek yet? Just admit it, Craig, you're a fucking pussy.

Craig: …

/Craig closes the gap between himself and Tweek and kisses him deeply, pressing his body against the other boy's. Tweek's eyes widen in shock as he finds himself being forced against the wall behind him. He gasps into the other boy's mouth, giving Craig the opening he needed to slip his tongue inside. Craig rested a hand on the wall besides Tweek's left ear, while allowing his other hand to play with the boy's hair. Everyone is somewhat surprised at the display, but Cartman was pissed./

Cartman: Damn it Craig you son of a bitch! I fucking hate you, stupid asshole!

-outside the closet-

Token: Well I'll be damned.

Clyde: 0.0

Kenny: Ha-Ha! I win! The money is miiiiiiiine! x3

Bebe: Don't forget we have to split the money in half, Kenny!

Kenny: Huh? But…can't you just give me your half as payment for torturing me?

Wendy: I can't believe this is happening

Bebe: Well, Wendy it is! And Kenny you better share with me, or I won't call your number at all

Kenny: Aww, man! Fine! Here! -gives Bebe half the prize-

Bebe: That's a good boy! ^^

Kenny: …-smiles- I bet a make-out scene between Mike and the Goth boy would be much hotter than with Craig and Tweek.

Bebe: How much ya willing to bet?

Kenny: -evil smirk- How about double our winnings?

Bebe: You're on!

Kevin: I bet on Craig and Tweek.

Wendy: I also bet on Craig and Tweek.

Bebe: What's your wager?

Wendy: Fifty bucks!

Kevin: Thirty…

Bebe: Alright! Anyone else wanna place bets?

Red: I bet on the Goth kid!

Clyde: I bet on Cartman and Butters.

All: !

Kenny: What? Why?

Clyde: It's Butters…trapped in a closet with two couples making out. Cartman is pissed that Craig wasn't affected by his order, and we all know Cartman likes to take things out on other people.

Kenny: Stop right there. No. NO no no no no no no no no no-

Wendy: Clyde that's disgusting!

Token: Yea, man. That's sick. Why would Butters go for that?

Clyde: Butters would most likely be dominated in this situation, taking into account Cartman's mood and Butters' innocent demeanor.

Kenny:-no no no no….. wait, wait, wait…I can see that! But it won't be hotter than Mike with the Goth boy. Goth porn is the best!

All: …

Clyde: Well it IS Kenny. What do you expect?

All: True! -nodding heads-

Bebe: Any other bets?

Tall Goth: I bet two couples will tie. -lights cigarette-

Bebe: Interesting….I like that bet.

Stan: -to himself- Kyle….thinks about me…..that way?

Kyle: -to himself- Stupid fat ass. I wasn't thinking about Stan…..

_closet _

/ back in the closet, the four boys watched Criag and Tweek make-out./

Cartman: G**dammit, Craig! You stupid fag!

/Craig takes the hand playing with Tweek's hair, and uses it to flip Cartman off. Tweek continues to be somewhat resistant to Craig./

Cartman: Ay! Screw you, I'm getting out of this homo closet. *move's toward the door, push past butters*

Out of my way Butters

Butters: no!

Cartman: what did you say to me, you little fag?

Butters: Eric don't leave me in here, gosh darn it! Besides, if you leave Bebe will make you do something far worse then this. All you need to do is stay in here and wait untill they give each other hickeys. It's not so bad and besides it's dark in here. So calm the fuck down you gay ass homophobe!

Cartman: I swear to god Butters I'm going to kill you one day! This is all your fault! I didn't want to come to this gay ass party. But noo, I couldn't stay home. You had to drag me here. Saying that Kevin will be having tacos and a giant cake. Well, I ate my fill, and you still deny me to go home. You set this up you little fag!

Butters: I have had a about a enough of your shit Eric. I didn't make you do anything! Even if I did, why would you listen to me anyways? It's not like you care about me or anything!

Craig:*takes his mouth away from Tweek* It's because he has a boner for you stupid. Now both of you shut the fuck up.

Dylan: So the fat kid is in love with the other blond kid?

Mike: Wow, this is turning into quite a soap opera.

Cartman: Fuck you, Craig! And shut the hell up you stupid Goth fags! Go fuck yourselves!

Craig: Don't take your shit out on me. You're going to have to deal with the fact that you're a fag some day.

Tweek: Ahh! -twitch- Can't we all just give each other hickeys so we can go?

Mike: -To Dylan- Get on the floor.

Dylan: -flips hair- What?

Mike: Get on the floor! I want to unleash my vengeance upon you nice and slow.

Dylan: -stunned silence-

/Mike gets off the wall and crosses the closet to Dylan. He then forcefully pushes Dylan down on the ground and climbs on top of him, pinning him to the ground./

Mike: -devious smile- Now, then, why don't we make things interesting and show the other boys how its done.

-outside closet-

Kenny: Yes! Goth porn! Yeeesssssss!

Clyde: See I was right!

Wendy: No you weren't nothing happened between Cartman and Butters!

Clyde: Not yet, but it's obvious Craig and I were right about how Cartman feels!

Kenny: Who cares about them? The Goth kids, guys…..the Goth kids…..

Bebe: Looks like this is starting to get real good. Let's let them have fun for thirty minutes instead!

Red: Yes, I think that's a great idea.

Kenny: I second that!

Tall Goth: I'm leaving.

Bebe; Wait! Please don't leave!

Tall Goth: I'll come back for Dylan. /leaves the room./

Kevin: This is severely fucked up.

Stan: -glances at Kyle who's across from him and staring at the floor- Why would Kyle…?

Kyle: -to himself: What the hell is wrong with me?- *looks over at Stan and finds him looking back. Looks back down at the ground.* G**dammit! ,

-back in the closet-

Mike forcefully opened up Dylan's mouth, tasting his sweet lips. Mike took his time exploring the younger man's mouth. As the they continued on, the passion became unbearable. The kissing got more hot, fierce, and mike's hands explored Dylan's slim body. Mike didn't want to let Dylan's mouth go, but soon Dylan forced him back. Dylan panted. He looked up to Mike. His eye's glazed over with an unseen emotion. It took all of Mike's will power not rape Dylan right then and there.

Mike: I didn't tell you to let go! This is my turn to hurt you. Just as you did me a long time ago!

Dylan: like hell!

Cartman: damn, if I didn't know better, I would say that Mike is liking it too much *Cartman whispered to Butters*

Mike didn't answer Dylan as he went back to Dylan's mouth. Before Mike got close enough to the other boys mouth, Dylan pulled away.

Mike growled.

Mike reached behind pulling the younger boys short dark hair. Dylan cried out. Pain was obvious on Dylan's face. Mike smiled and then forced his tongue in Dylan's mouth. Dylan tried to pull away again and Mike increase his hold on the boys hair. Dylan bite down hard on Mike's lip.

Mike snapped back. Shocked filled his eyes and then he turned his head to the side. Mike snorted.

Mike: I should have known you would like it ruff! *Mike's voice held a hint of a husky sound*

Dylan: back off! She said a kickey. Not a fucking make-out. You vampire freak! I don't want you kissing me.

Craig: maybe he can't do that unless he's hard! * with that said he went back to sucking on Tweek neck*

Mike smiled.

Mike: that's right, your mine for right now Red Goth.

Mike pushed Dylan against the back of the wall. He licked the side of Dylan's neck. Stopping only to suck on the white, pale skin. Dylan let out a soft moan. Mike was so into his raping of Dylan's soft neck that he almost missed Dylan making the sound.

Mike stopped. He smiled and then kissed the boy's neck. His hand roamed up Dylan's shirt. Mike found the boys left nipple. Mike rubbed the little pink bud.

Dylan gasped.

Mike grinned, he felt his excitement build. He wanted the other boy and he wanted him now. He couldn't wait anymore. Mike didn't care if the others in the room saw. He will have what belongs to him. His hand fell down lower to Dylan's pants. Before Dylan could protest, Mike used all the strength he had and he ripped away Dylan's button to his pants.

Dylan moaned louder as Mike found his way to the other boys already hard penis. Mike moan as he felt the hardness of Dylan's penis. He rubbed Dylan's shaft slowly in small circle's making the younger boy wiggle in need. Using his mouth Mike kissed the Goth. Mike slowed his pace on Dylan's penis down to a stop. He looked into the Dylan's eyes. Dylan's face was flushed and his eye's were closed in pleasure. The younger boy protest, when he felt that Mike wasn't playing with him. He pulled Mike closer to his chest.

Mike husky whispered " I knew you wanted me for a long time Dylan. I known since the whole vampire thing."

All Dylan could do was moan into Mike's neck. Dylan's arms circled around the lager boys body. The younger boy kissed Mike's lips softly. Moaning as the heat between them intensified.

Cartman: shit dude! I got to get out of here..*he ran to the door and turned the nob. It was locked.*

Cartman: G**Damn it!

Butters: Eric stop! She locked us in remember? It's…no...use! Beside's it's not so bad. *Butters mumbled.*

Butters fiddled with his hands. He looked over to Mike and Dylan. They were making loud moaning sounds as Mike gave Dylan a blowjob. Butters didn't know why, but it was kind of hot!

Butters look to Eric, who was staring at the two couple's having at it.

Cartman: what did you say Butters? I think I might have hard wrong! Did you say it's not so bad? New flash faggot! It is! I want out of here right now! * with that he turned back to the door. He pounded on it some more as he called out Bebe's name.

Butters felt a little hurt. Why is it never him getting what he wanted? Butters walked closer to Eric and when he came upon him. He opened up his arms and held onto Cartman's love handle's. when Eric didn't pull away Butters slowly started to rub them. Hoping to see what he would do.

After waiting for a few minutes Butters felt confident enough to start doing it a little harder. Butters blushed. But after awhile, when he didn't hear a sound from Cartman. He stopped. He felt tears prick his eyes.

He failed. Craig was wrong, Cartman didn't like him and he never will. Cartman didn't even moan as Butters tried to turn him on. Maybe Butters was bad at it. Maybe Cartman was soul-less. He didn't know. So all he did was just stand there. Holding onto Cartman's love handles.

They just stood there, just like that. Waiting for the seven minutes to be up. Neither one said a thing. Until Cartman placed his hand against the door and took a hold of butters hand. Butters felt the blush starting back up, as hope filled his heart. But soon his world crashed and Cartman took Butters hands off of him and went to the other end of the large closet.

Butters softly whimpered.


End file.
